Heretofore there have been many, many different types of signs provided and many of these signs are so made that interchangeable indicia or messages can be presented on the sign at different intervals. Many of these prior signs have included pairs of vertically spaced holding strips so that letters can be slidably engaged with the strips from the ends thereof to provide a replaceable message. Typical patents on prior structures in this field would include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,887,591; 1,400,438 and 1,779,190.
Furthermore, many specialized types of signs have been provided in the past where indicia are positioned on members such as upwardly slanted receiving bars and wherein the actual indicia used are correspondingly slotted to engage these positioning bars. A representative patent in such field U.S. Pat. No. 2,94l,323.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved display sign having members therein for receiving replaceable indicia that are received in flattened tubular indicia carriers provided in the sign.
Another object of the invention is to create a display sign having novel extruded flattened tubular plastic indicia carriers that form a vertical panel in the sign and which indicia carriers engage each other at adjacent top and bottom edge areas of the indicia carriers by slidably interlocking members provided thereon.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display sign including frame means forming an enclosed center area and wherein a portion of the frame means is removably or pivotally positioned to be opened to permit access to the center area of the sign wherein interlocked indicia carriers are positioned with removable indicia plates received in the individual indicia carriers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an attractive, sturdy, relatively inexpensive sign of novel design and wherein the components of the sign can have a long service life and wherein the message of the sign can be easily altered and will be attractively displayed.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.